pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason's Heracross
/ | ability = Moxie | location = With Day Care Couple | evolution = | evolve1 = | evolve2 = | original trainer = Jason Reid | story debut = Snivy, I choose you! | movie debut = | type1 = #A8B820 | type2 = #C03028 }} Jason's Heracross (唖畑のヘラクロス Ahatake's Heracros) was the first Pokémon Jason captured during his travels through Hora. History Jason's Heracross made it's debut in Snivy, I choose you!, when Jason encountered it by running into it. He tried to capture it by throwing a Poké Ball at it, only for it to bat it back. Sending Snivy out to battle it, Heracross proved to be a powerful battler, using Night Slash to great effect, but it took damage from Snivy's Leaf Tornado and Leaf Blade (though it blocked the Leaf Blade with it's own Horn Attack). It was soon caught by Jason, becoming the first Pokémon he caught during Johto. During Pokémon Emergency!, ''Heracross was woken up by Snivy while the group was sleeping in a Pokémon Center, due to hearing Team Rocket skulking around. Through Snivy's leadership, Heracross and she moved through the Pokémon Center, until Jason woke up and was able to effectively give them orders with which to fend off Team Rocket. Despite this, outside, a large Helicopter was sucking up Poké Balls, and Jason tried to use Heracross to combat it. However, none of Heracross' attacks could make a dent...until it learned , using this new attack, it tore through the helicopter, and suction tube. Jason then used Heracross to fend off Team Rocket until the authorities arrived, and it was using Heracross' Endure that Jason realised he'd be fit for . Heracross next appeared in ''First Pokémon Gym Battle! Victory over the Gardenia Twins?, ''as part of Jason's double-battle in the Gardenia Town Gym, alongside Snivy. Using it to battle Zangoose, Heracross proved to be a reselient opponent, meeting Axel's Zangoose move for move. Despite the opponents being tough, Heracross managed to defeat Zangoose with a powerful Horn Attack. It then went into combat against Snorlax alongside the newly evolved Servine, the two using great teamwork to bring down the Sleeping Pokémon and win Jason his Gym Battle. In ''Trouble at the Day Care!, ''Heracross was left to train with the Day Care Couple. It was mentioned by Ivory in ''Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again! Physiology Heracross are large beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. The most notable feature is the large, pronged horn protruding out of its forehead. Heracross has two antennae with spherical tips to the sides of the horn, and elliptical eyes with yellow scleras. Heracross has small spiky extensions on the forearm segments of its exoskeleton, and two claws on its hands. Heracross has a single spiky extension on each thigh, and one pointed toe on its feet Abilities and Traits Heracross is surprisingly strong for its size, and is able to knock down massive trees with its mighty horn. Heracross can use said horn to lift other Pokémon, and its shell is said to be as tough as steel. Heracross is also able to fly, and is even depicted to be strong enough in its flying to transport its Trainer over limited distances. It's ability Moxie allows its Attack rises by one stage when it causes another Pokémon to faint through direct damage Moves used External Links Category:Pokemon